


Mechanic

by mamadeb



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he was in the most cliched of gay porn movies and he couldn't get the words out.  He could hear the bad music on the sound track now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe. Pure porn.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Joe dropped the lug wrench for the second time - this time landing on his toe. His toe exposed to the world because today was vicious hot - as it tends to be in Missouri in the summer - and he was wearing flip-flops. He hopped around for a good ten minutes, convinced his toe was broken.

He was about to apply lugwrench to nuts again when the jack slipped. Stupid jack that barely lifted the car in the first place and now he had no leverage because he BROKE his fucking toe. Okay, it wriggled without pain and just really looked bruised, but damn, it hurt. And he was stuck in Missouri, which was so not the place for him. He should just call AAA and be done with it.

"Do you need some help?" He'd been so busy cursing he didn't even hear the car - no, the pick-up truck - pull up next to him. Great, some redneck was going to kill him now. Although there was something in the guy's voice...

He turned. "I'm good..." Oh. Oh, my.

The man was tall, with black hair and blue eyes, with gauged ears and a gorgeous smile. He wore a grey striped coverall pulled down around his waist, showing off a grease-stained white tanktop and broad freckled (freckled?) shoulders. His hands were also greasy - no, that was nailpolish. What the hell was this guy?

"You like what you see, bitch?" The man put his hand on his hip and eyed him.

Joe licked his lips with his suddenly dry tongue. "What if...what if I did? You have to know you're the hottest thing in this damn state."

"Oh, honey, you need to look at yourself. I just HAD to stop to help." He wiped his long bangs away from his face. "You are so pretty. Now, do you want my help? I do assure you, I am a trained mechanic, and I have a MUCH better jack in my truck." He raised his eyebrow at the word "jack."

"I'll...bet. What'll you...what'll you charge? I'm kinda short on cash." Joe wondered what he'd do if the man wanted payment in kind. And then he wondered what he'd do if the man DIDN'T. Because those baggy cargo shorts weren't quite so baggy anymore. And that let him to think of the mechanic's pants - and if those pants didn't lie, that was just one more thing to wonder about.

"For changing a tire?" He laughed - a big, open laugh that made him look like he was made of light. "It's my...pleasure." Again, that eyebrow lifted. He went to his truck and bent over the bed, rummaging. This was just not fair. That was one of the most gorgeous asses Joe had ever seen.

"I could...buy you a coffee. An iced coffee. Or...maybe something..." He could not get the words out. Here he was in the most cliched of gay porn movies and he couldn't get the words out. He could hear the bad music on the sound track now.

"Or something. HERE you are! Let's get this pretty man's car fixed." He lifted a long-handled jack out, his muscles moving under his skin in a way that made Joe's breath catch.

Ten minutes later, the spare was on and the flat one was in the trunk. "Thank you..."

"Adam. My name's Adam. And you had better follow me to my garage, doll - that spare isn't going to go very far. I can probably fix that tire for you." There was that smile, the one that turned Adam from sex on two legs into something sweet and lovely.

Joe nodded - he couldn't even think of saying no to that man. "My name's Joe. And...I think I can swing a new tire if I have to."

"Just follow me. We'll figure things out."

The garage was only fifteeen minutes down the road, and true to his word, Adam could fix the tire - and only reluctantly accepted some cash to pay for the tire, but Joe insisted.

And was instantly hard again when they touched as he handed over the twenty dollar bill. He lifted his eyes to meet Adam's, who smiled. And this smile was pure sex.

"There's a bed in my office. And air conditioning."

Adam naked was about as glorious a sight as Joe could imagine - long muscles, freckles everywhere, and an enormous cock rising out of a nest of dark red hair. He grinned. Adam was a ginger. Joe liked gingers.

And then Adam pressed Joe against that body, his big hands on Joe's neck, capturing his mouth with those full lips. Joe could not do more than take it, but taking it was pretty much what Joe wanted to do. So he wasn't surprised to be tossed onto the unmade bed, Adam kissing his way down Joe's body, sucking at his nipples, holding Joe's hands down gently but firmly until Adam reached Joe's cock and with a delighted grin, took it into his mouth.

And Adam's mouth was as talented as his hands. Joe moaned and writhed with the influx of pleasure until he could feel himself beginning to come. He tried to pull out. Adam looked at him. "Want you inside me...want you to fuck me."

He whimpered as Adam pulled off. "Oh, honey. That's what my plan is."

Adam fished lube and condoms from under the bed, and began to prepare Joe, his fingers big and blunt but so, so gentle and knowing, and it was sex all by itself - and then he flipped Joe over on to his stomach. Joe spread his legs and lifted his ass, and Adam drove himself in.

Oh, God, he was huge and he knew exactly how to move to make Joe insane and then to make him scream. And it went on for what felt like ages, Adam's big hand moving in front to take hold of Joe's cock, now so, so close. And then, he was THERE and Adam shouted in a higher pitch than Joe had ever heard before and collapsed on top of him before falling out slowly.

Joe rolled over under Adam's heavy frame and kissed him. "You still want that coffee? Or can I buy you lunch?"

"If you're not in a hurry, I'll buy you dinner."

Joe never did leave Missouri, as it turned out. And he learned how to tune cars really, really well.


End file.
